1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dispensing container for use with a toilet paper roll holder to store and dispense moist toilet tissue and, more specifically, it relates to such a dispenser which will facilitate and enhance performance by toilet tissue without requiring alteration of conventional toilet tissue holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional bathrooms it has been known to provide wall mounted fixtures adjacent to the commode for purposes of securing rotatably a roll of toilet paper. The toilet paper roll typically has a spirally wound cardboard center around which the toilet paper is wound in a roll with the cardboard tube core being rotatably received on the toilet paper roll supporting rod Typically, the fixture to which the toilet paper is secured contains a pair of spaced projecting wall portions having confronting relatively spaced inwardly open recesses in which opposed ends of the two piece spring biased toilet paper supporting rod may be secured. Such a system, which facilitates conventional withdrawal of paper for sanitation purposes, provides dry paper for use by those employing the commode.
It has been known to provide a decorative enclosure to surround the toilet paper roll. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,481.
It has also been know for numerous purposes, such as cleaning of the hands, to provide moist towlettes which facilitate such cleaning. These have been provided in Individual foil or plastic packages as well as in multi-unit dispensing containers. See, generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,026; 4,171,047; 4,181,218; 4,219,129; 4,244,493; 4,535,912; and 4,566,606.
It has also been known to position such moist towel dispensers in the bathroom in close proximity to conventional dry toilet paper dispensers. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,595 and 4,235,333.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,582 discloses the use of a coreless rolled web of moisture absorbent material positioned within a dispenser along with a liquid. The concept centers around a liquid level L being relatively low and the coreless material moving freely under the influence of gravity downward into the liquid as the outer plies are removed. This dispenser is not adapted for use with conventional toilet paper roll holders.
In spite of the foregoing, there remains a very real and substantial need for a system of providing toilet tissue moistened with a desired solution in a manner which may be substituted for conventional dry toilet tissue or employed in addition thereto, but which in either event is adapted to function with a conventional toilet tissue holder.